


Hunt

by clown_city



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_city/pseuds/clown_city
Summary: Dimitri and Felix pursue a vicious beast.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 - horror au
> 
> content warnings: mentions of people getting eaten
> 
> hey hey friendos this is my first time writing horror which is something ive been wanting to try for the longest time; please do tell me what you think! 
> 
> if youre worried i dont think this is That scary; it's got a very campfirey feel so hopefully plenty spooky but not upsetting

Dimitri had been through much hardship in his life. He had no blood relatives left, and precious few he considered family. But, as he watched his husband, Felix, climb the trail ahead, he knew in his heart that those few were enough.

"Could you wait up just a moment for me, my love?" said Dimitri, continuing to traipse up the woodland trail.

Felix turned, and warm sunlight glowed on his face. All around, trees cast long shadows over the leaf-strewn earth. On the surface, it did not feel any different from their regular hunting trips, nor even a simple pleasure hike. The only thing reminding Dimitri that this was different was the yet unlit glass lantern banging at his side.

Their purpose here was unusual, but familiar: Dimitri and Felix hailed no summons for the king and his duke consort, but for the seasoned warriors that they were. Dimitri's brute strength could best anyone in battle— even Felix, who was the mightiest swordsman in Faerghus. Thus, the two had been called here to cull the terror that had been ravaging the nearby towns. 

No one knew the shape of this creature. All Dimitri had been told was that it had been making the woods west of Fhirdiad unsafe for the townsfolk to pass through. Gazing up at Felix waiting for him, however, he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of whatever evil lurked between the trees.

"I was just gonna ask for water, anyway," Felix said as Dimitri caught up with him. 

Dimitri rummaged through his bag, pulled out the water canteen, and handed it over. "Might you slow down for me?" he asked. "I'm already walking faster than most regular folks could keep up with, and I don't want you to tire yourself out. We cannot afford to fatigue ourselves before... whatever battle is coming."

Felix gave a short sigh after gulping down his water, and passed it back to Dimitri. "Y-You're right, of course. I think it's just my ego. I like being first; I consider myself a good hunter."

Dimitri smiled. "And on a normal hunting trip, I'd gladly let you take point. But this is not a normal hunting trip, and..." And their lives were potentially on the line. Neither wanted to say it, but the beast that had killed countless men before them would kill them if they were not prudent.

"I'll be slower and more careful," Felix said solemnly. He snaked a hand around Dimitri's waist, and hugged tight.

"Thank you," Dimitri said, and placed the canteen back in the bag. Felix was so warm; his subtle strength so welcome. "...I love you very much, Felix."  _ I would rather be slaughtered than let anything happen to you. _

"I love you too, Dima."

He reached to his waist and squeezed Felix's gloved hand. "Onward?"

"Onward."

As they walked, Felix's eyes cast around for any tracks of a creature. Often he stopped to check the trunks of trees, to brush away piles of leaves or examine patches of half-melted snow. After a long while, he spoke. "Dima."

Dimitri was shaken from a light reverie; he had been satisfied just to watch Felix work and keep his ears open for sounds of the forest.

"Could you light the lantern? It's getting too dark to see."

"O-of course."

He struck a match, and watched the thick candle inside light up. Closing the little door, he saw the iron ribs of the lantern cast dim strips of shadow over the leaves and rocks below.

This was not the first time Felix had hunted a beast with a reputation. There had been rumors of great elk, or large predators that had been menacing the land. Boars, too, though not the proverbial kind that now walked beside him, lantern in hand. But every time Felix had hunted down such a prey, he had approached it with an air of eagerness— "I can't wait to sink my teeth into this thing"; concentration in his eyes never seen outside the training grounds; a deathly serious need for all members of his party to keep silent as he stalked. Dimitri liked seeing him so passionate. But now, he did not seem to hold the same ferocity of will. He seemed almost  _ —almost— _ afraid.

Dimitri frowned. "Is everything alright, my love?"

"Yeah," Felix said gruffly. "Why wouldn't it be?" A pause. "Never mind, don't answer that. I'm fine."

"Good," Dimitri said, and walked onward, lantern creaking softly as it swayed before him.

"Stop," Felix said all of a sudden. "What was that—" Another pause. There was a slight rustle from above, that of wind blowing through the trees, and Felix shook his head, sighing. The sun had set, and now only moonlight shone down from above.

After a little while, Felix spoke again. "It's frustrating as all hell," he said. "The trail has almost nothing. If it were a Demonic Beast, we'd know by now if we were anywhere close to its lair. Even bears leave tracks, and since whatever this thing is has been preying on entire humans, I'm guessing it's something that size or larger."

Felix had been checking low to the ground all this time. Dimitri wouldn't voice any such doubt, but perhaps looking up was the key. After mounting a small hill, Dimitri raised his lantern to the blackness beyond.

Nothing.

There were only the looming trunks of trees, rocks and logs, and the deep, deep dark in between them. Both stopped in their tracks to survey the scene, and—

_ " What was that? " _

"What is it?" Felix replied at once.

"It was loud; how did you not hear it?" Dimitri's eye was wide as he cast glances all about. A voice had spoken.

"I didn't hear anything," Felix said.

One breath at a time, Dimitri let his nerves settle. A voice had spoken. In retrospect, it made sense that Felix had not heard it— it had not come from his ears; it was not a hallucination like had once plagued him without a day's rest. Rather, the sound, if it could be called such, came from inside his bones. He simply  _ knew _ the word that had been said.

It was his name.

The word was not "Dimitri," but Dimitri knew it to be his name.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked, and his voice mingled with the reverberating echo of that word through Dimitri's body.

"I am alright," Dimitri said slowly.

"Let's keep walking, then." He smiled at him, the lantern light flickering warmly on his face. "You and I will be sleeping in late tomorrow, and I'd prefer it be in our own bed."

As Dimitri trudged down the shallow ravine, his thoughts swam. That muted panic that had lived inside him for years in the past began to build— But no, he reminded himself. He was not all alone, with only the bloodlust of the dead by his side. Here was Felix. The slender frame of his beloved Felix was right next to him, silhouetted amongst the trees...

_ Little one. _

There was that voice again; Dimitri actually made a noise out loud this time. He understood it, clear as day, as if it had spoken in a mother tongue long lost to memory.

Felix clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Dimitri," he said.

"Y-yes?"

"Answer me truly. Are you okay? Because if you're really not capable of doing this tonight, we can head back to town. Find an inn, do it tomorrow."

He nodded vigorously. "I am just fine. Please do not fear for me, Felix." In a panic, he deflected. "Are you doing okay?"

It took a moment for Felix to answer. He gazed out at the trees for a moment, then returned his eyes to Dimitri. "Yes, I am. I have confidence in the two of us." He gave some meager semblance of a chuckle. "I've hunted beasts more fearsome than this, and..."

All of a sudden, his voice was drowned out by more  _ speaking _ _;_ Dimitri's eye slid out of focus.

_ Bring the fresh carcass back, little one. _

Dimitri's heart plunged.

_ Yes, the creature by your side. We know and are so proud of your prowess; we know you can make it a clean kill. _

He blinked.

"... And at least I have you here, right, Dimitri?"

All Dimitri could do was nod.

Felix's question rang through his head like an alarm bell, the sound of his footsteps crunching the leaves below was deafening, and Felix's face was unreadable.

He walked on. The voice had said it was proud of him, and for a brief moment, he yearned for it. He hated himself for yearning for it; he wanted to gouge that moment from the fabric of time; he loved Felix; he sickened himself.

_ Your family will be so proud of you for bringing in such a bounty. _

No. 

That was the love of his life.

_ We will feast heartily. _

He wanted to dive for Felix, protect him from the beasts, hold him tight in his arms. But he could imagine the voice saying the words already—  _ Yes, little one. Pounce. _

He took a shaking breath. Whatever was making those words in Dimitri's bones was not his family. His family was walking next to him, the man for whom he carried this lantern, clad in blue and fur. He had found a home in Felix, someone to love and be loved by in spite of the trauma that stained their past; he didn't need anything more.

Dimitri didn't need anything more.

Every noise Felix made pricked on his ears. When he spoke, it seemed loud enough to deafen— "We're gonna be okay, Dima. We're gonna destroy whatever lives in these woods,"  _ —No!— _ "and come home safe."

"Yes," Dimitri tried to respond, but though his mouth formed the words, no air passed through his lungs to speak them.

All he could do was walk. He could force himself to walk, force himself nearer to the center of the forest, bring Felix closer to abject peril. He could walk, and he could walk, and he could trust in nothing, least of all himself, but he could walk.

_ Come home, little one. _

The lantern fell, shattering onto a rock below. Heart hammering, he stared silently down at the wax running, solidifying over the shards of broken glass. His eye went moon-wide as the flame flickered out.

He looked slowly up at Felix, face illuminated now only by the gentle light of the moon, and he smiled.

_ Good boy. Show it your teeth. _

One step closer. Another step. A third, silent step. He could hear and feel Felix's breath on his skin now, and still, Dimitri smiled.

"Felix," he said quietly. "Run."


End file.
